Jinmay and the Bloody Mary legend
by My.Bloody.Tears
Summary: okay people. This is about the Bloody Mary legend and how it scares the monky team to death. literaly. who knows whoes going to be left when the night is over. Not even i do. I bring you fan fic readers my first horror/humor fic with the help of Jay.enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Jinmay and the Bloody Mary legend:

**(DISCLAMER: I do not own Srmthfg, Chiro Neely (think I spelled that right) does!)**

_**Okay. This is going to be a funny story about the Bloody Mary legend and how it mixes in with the monkey team. I hope you like it, because I am straining to remember the legend. But I hope you like it!**_

It was a dark and fairly stormy night in the city of Shugazoom _**(**_a_**/n: don't all scary stories start like that?)**_. They monkeys and Chiro were in the control room playing truth or dare to pass the time and Jinmay was… well… were Jinmay? Anyways, back to the Monkey team.

_**(Jay: I thought we were supposed to be writing about the Bloody Mary legend, Nikki!**_

_**Me: I am! The story starts in the middle of the truth or dare game, though.**_

_**Jay: oh. Well carry on!**_

_**Me: *rolls eyes* sorry about that guys. Anyways, back to the story.)**_

"Okay, Nova, It's your turn." said an over confident Sprx. Believe me, if you knew what he dared her to do, you would be on the floor laughing right now. Nova looked around at the circle of her family and leader.

"Chiro, truth or dare." Nova said with a smug smile set in place on her lips. Chiro looked thoughtful for a moment then answered.

"Dare." But little did he know what he got everyone into when he took the dare.

"Okay, Chiro. I dare you to let me, Gibson, and Antauri to dress you like a girls. Makeup and all." Chiro gulped, and then before he could react, everyone in the circle was pushing him to the bathroom. They opened the bathroom door, and Nova turned on the light. But what they saw took them by surprise, and made Chiro blush a deep crimson color. Jinmay sat on the sink counter, legs crossed, wearing a short shirt and shorts looking annoyed. But she wasn't facing the door. She was facing the mirror. Everyone forgot the dare at hand prepared to ask the pinkette a lot of questions. Starting with:

"Why didn't you just ask Antauri to use his room if you wanted to meditate?" asked an annoyed Sprx. yes, he was annoyed. Annoyed that he wasn't going to be able to see his leader be turned into a girl.

"Um, Sprx. You wont be getting any answers from me until you let go of my boyfriend and your evil thoughts concerning why you brought him in here. And tell me why and what you were doing." answered a very annoyed Jinmay. She turned around to look at the team, crossing her arms. In fear, they let Chiro go and quickly explained what they were doing.

"Hehe," Sprx said, sweatdroping, "please don't be mad."

"Oh I'm not mad." said Jinmay. Everyone sighed in relief. "I'm aggravated and annoyed!" she yelled.

"Jin. I'm pretty sure they meant no harm." Chiro said, trying to calm his love down. In response the team nodded. "Please calmedown. For me? You know I can't take your anger." Jinmay sighed before responding.

"Fine. But next time knock!" she replied, trying very hard to sound warm and sweet. Nova and Chiro sat beside her on the counter.

"What were you doing anyways?"Asked Nova.

"Bloody Mary." was all Jinmay said. The team looked confused. Jinmay looked around at their faces and sighed. "None of you guys have ever heard of the Bloody Mary legend?" the team nodded in response. "Well, let's go into the Control room. I`ll explain it their." Silently the team walked into the control room and sat on their glob-like chairs. Jinmay sat with Chiro in his and snuggled up into his chest before she started her story.

_**(Jay: you're going to stop?**_

_**Me: * looking innocent* maybe**_

_**Jay: But now I'm getting into it! You have to make more than two pages!**_

_**Me: *looking very annoyed* who is the one that is staying up, writing this story? Me! Now hush and ill continue!**_

_**Jay: sorry.**_

_**Me: Back to the story guys!)**_

"Okay. What I am about to tell you is the legend of Bloody Mary. This is an Earthly legend, just to let you know. It is scary, too, and is to be taken seriously!" she began. Chiro wrapped his arms around her stomach and kissed her cheek before she continued a slight reminder to tell her not to loose her temper. "This legend, supposedly, started around the history of Mary the first. Queen of England. She was said to bathe in blood, and burn protesters at the stake. In her few years of rule, she earned the nick name of Bloody Mary because of all the bloodshed that was caused during her rule. But that was one story. The story I was raised on was about a young girl.

"One day she became really sick. Her family called the doctor, and when the doctor said she would die. The family grieved the day they thought she died. But it turns out her pulse and breathing slowed, making it look like she wasn't alive. They family buried her, and when she woke up, she scratched and scratched at the lid of the coffin, screaming. The mother thought she heard screaming, but decided to check in the morning. Which they did, of course. And when they did, they un earthed the coffin and opened it. Sure enough the screaming came from their. You could see the scratch marks on the lid of the coffin. But they were too late to save the girl. She was already dead from the lack of oxygen. People say that when you recite certain movements and words in front of a mirror in the bathroom, with the lights off, you will see her in the mirror, and she will stab you in the back with a knife, just for revenge for what her family did to her." Jinmay looked around at the faces of the monkey team. Otto was huddled with Sprx, scared to death, Nova was wide eyed, and Antauri and Gibson were smirking. Finally she looked at her boyfriend. He was pale and he looked terrified, imagining, probably, what he would have seen if they walked into the bathroom to late. He shuddered. Jinmay put her hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes, bringing him back to reality.

"I…I can't believe you were about to do that." he said in a whisper.

"Hope you're not mad at me. I was curious."

"Well, I'm a little upset." he said, pulling his love into a tight embrace. Just then the clock chimed midnight.

"Okay, team. Time for bed. We have got a big day tomorrow." said a calm Antauri. Everyone got up, stretched, and headed to their room. Scared for his crazy, but adorable, girlfriend, Chiro angrily _**(a/n: he's not really angry. he's frustrated that his love just about killed herself)**_ pulled Jinmay by her wrist into his room. Thirty minutes later, nobody was awake.

_**Okay. I know it was a little short. But it's only the first chapter! Theirs more to it! So stick around and you will see what the monkey team had gotten themselves into this time.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you mad at me, Chiro?" Jinmay asked for the millionth time, and for the millionth time, Chiro answered.

"No, I am not. Not stop asking me that and go to sleep" mumbled Chiro.

"Then why did you drag me to your room?" said Jinmay, hugging a pillow.

"Maybe I wanted my girlfriend to sleep next to me. Did you EVER think of that?" Chiro said a little too harshly. Jinmay stayed silent after his outburst. Realizing that he was a little harsh, he rolled to her side and put an arm over her. But the reaction he got from her was unexpected. Jinmay threw his arm from around her, got up, and hurried out of the room.

Instead of going to her room, she rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. When she turned on the light, she rushed into the closet and changed into her spare clothes, a mini skirt and tank top with a white jacket over it, black boots, a choker, and a pair of black sports gloves. When she finished dressing she took a deep, calming breath and looked in the mirror. She looked like a rebel. She felt like one, too. Smiling at herself, she pulled out the curling iron and plugged it in. While she waited for the curling iron to heat up, she applied a heavy amount of black eyeliner. When she was done, she curled her bangs and put her hair up into a high pony tail.

"Perfect" she said, putting away her supplies and smacking her now glossy lips.

And yes, she did look perfect. Smiling, she turned around and walked out of the bathroom, turning off the light behind her.

…….…………………-srmthfg-srmthfg-srmthfg-srmthfg-srmthfg-srmthfg-srmthfg-…………………………..

Chiro sighed.

'_Why did I have to be so scared? Why am I scared? Jinmay can take care of herself. Besides, it's just a stupid story to frighten people. But boy was I scared. I just wish I could take my words back. I hurt the love of my life, probably, too deeply to heal. I was never harsh with her.'_

Chiro curled up into a ball, hugging the pillow Jinmay was hugging close to him, taking in the scent of his girlfriend. If she still wanted to be.

'_Cotton candy and roses.' _Chiro breathed deeply, taking in the sweet scent. After about an hour, he finally fell asleep.

In his sleep, he dreamed of a beautiful brunette (a/n: I think she has brown hair. If not, oh well.) woman. This woman was in front of him, he noticed, smiling at him. That's when he realized she was wearing a wedding dress. And that's when he noticed something else.

He was the groom, and the bride was _Bloody Mary._


	3. Chapter 3

Its very hard to walk when your so tiered you could just fall asleep in the snow anyways. Jinmay trudged home, ready to face her punishment for being a baby and endangering her life. Yes, she understood Chiro and his weird habit of being over protective.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, something struck her chest and sending her flying backwards a foot. Jinmay sat up, gasping for breath, and didn't even have time to look for her attacker before she received a blow to the head and everything went dark.

Mary watched as her victim lost consciousness. She grinned in triumph. The boy named Chiro would soon be hers, and nobody would stop her. Although Mary did feel remorse. After all, it was this girl who summoned her. But she had to go! With the young girl still alive, Mary would never get the chance at the handsome blue-eyed boy she saw through the window as her tale was being told.

Grabbing Jinmay`s arms, Mary drug her to a coffin in the graveyard that was nearby. How convenient? Using little of her strength, Mary lifted the light-weight girl up and placed her roughly in the coffin, hitting the girl`s head on the sides of it as she did.

Mary felt no sorrow for the girl who was to live her fate. The girl should have thought twice before having "fun'.

Closing the lid and lowering the coffin to the ground, Mary smiled to herself. For once she would get her happiness. Mary shoveled the dirt and snow over the coffin, sealing the pinkette inside forever. The brunette didn't put a marker where she made the grave at, for there would be no use of it. After all, if anyone did fine the young girl, she would be long dead, and no traces would lead to bloody Mary.

-xXx-

Chiro was worried. And angry. How could she, he thought. She just walked out and hasn't returned in twenty-four hours. What was she doing? Staying at some random guys' house? The hair on the back of his neck stood up at the thought.

Chiro slapped himself.

"Get a grip. She would never do that to you, no matter how mad she was at you. Something must be wrong." He murmured to himself. Slowing his pacing to a stop. He took a deep breath, running his hand through his messy hair.

_Knock knock_

"Who is it?" Chiro called out. No answer. Chiro walked over to the door and opened it. There, standing in front of him with wide grey eyes, was a young girl.

He stepped back a little, and the girl stepped foreword.

"Wh-who are you?" he asked.

"Mary." Hs replied. Her voice sounded like the spring, enchanting Chiro. He had to hear more.

"Where are you from?" He continued. Mary just shrugged. This aggravated Chiro. Why would she not speak again?

"Do you have a place to sleep?" He asked. Mary shook her head again, and when she saw his frustrated look, decided to stop teasing him.

"No, I do not. I have no home or friends." She replied in her beautiful voice. Chiro`s heart softened.

"Your welcome here for as long as you like."

Mary smiled.

"Thank you." She whispered. And with that she stood on her tippy-toes and pressed her lips to his.


	4. NAME CHANGE

**I just wanted to inform everyone that knows me as Jinmay-4-ever that I am changing my pen name. I feel it is time to change it from something childish to something that's not. At this point, I do not know what it will be, but it seriously won't be Jinmay-4-ever.**

**On other news, I am working very hard to update my stories, and I'm not ashamed to say that ideas wouldn't hurt. So, what do you want to see in the next chapter of my stories (Keep in mind, this part is only for my chapter stories. If this story says complete, do NOT reply to this message)?**


	5. PLEASE READ!

Hey guys! So, I know you haven't heard from me in a while, but I return with a proposition for you! If you check out my blog, listed below, I will write a chapter for a story selected by you. I might complete the story if I'm in the mood. All you have to do is go to my blog and comment on one of my reviews (following my blog would make me so happy, too) and then answer my poll. And I beg, because I have no followers on this blog, that you tell your friends and help me. I will even take requests for the books, and I am still looking for someone to help me design my blog.

Cecesreviews . blogspot . com (remove the spaces)

Ps. I am going to change my name again. Ill change it before I update one of my stories. It will be Ce-Ce Wroth.


End file.
